warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Hell's Belles
Nice to see an all female reg, good job.T42 (talk) 00:11, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. I believe the nickname originally belonged to a Scottish Regiment (for the kilts). Buxom? Really? I get that they're lookers, but don't you think you're playing up the sex appeal a bit? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:14, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ^ agree, it's a little heavy handed i mean women arn't on a battlefield for their sex appeal. their there cuz they have just as much or more reason to fight than their male counterparts and thus are just as if not more frightening than any male soldier. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 18:47, October 24, 2013 (UTC) You guy's would have a better argument if Sisters of Battle - Nuns with Guns - didn't wear armor with perky little breasts. Ozzi women are large in all dimensions including secondary sex characteristics. You have a point, except that no wirter in their right mind has ever referred to the Sisters as Buxom in their fluff. The images i don't care about. The description on the other hand is just needlessly highlighting their sex appeal. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 19:38, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm amenable to cutting the 'buxom' if it bothers people. Personally, I'm sensing a lot of raging sjws looking for a problem. Maybe I'm wrong, but lets get serious, people. Its a fucking story. Its a fun little article about a regiment someone made and they have the right to write it however they want. And about labeling Sisters of Battle as sexy...I honestly do. I love girls with guns, and buxom or not. Whats wrong with highlighting the sex appeal of women if its true (at least in the eyes of the author.) Suppose I wrote an article about a regiment of totally ripped dudes who go into battle with no shirts on and eat testosterone and steel bars for breakfast. Would that be "playing up the sex appeal?" I get it may be a bit over the top...but isn't all of WH40k that way?Ragecreation (talk) 04:10, March 19, 2018 (UTC) It's just about wording Kadjah. FRor instance you could have described it thusly and been perfectly fine: "Women from Oz tend to be tall and shapely". The point is it's fine to acknowledge the fact that they're attractive, but putting it like that makes it seem like their attractiveness is a major plot point. On a side note why not use Flak Armor? I know it tends to seem kind of pitiful when campared with certain other types of armor in the setting, but the truth is it's pretty good. Certainly better than modern bodyarmor anyway, and there really isn't any downside to wearing it. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 19:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Yes...but all I'm saying is your going heavy handed with the sex appeal. Nuns with guns no matter how abysmal do happen to have a extensive battle record and arnt known for taken men to bed 19:51, October 24, 2013 (UTC) The Catachan don't seem to make much use of Flak armor either judging by all the bare chested images I've seen. I tend to agree, though I imagine they use Flak armor in spite of the images. I am pretty sure they have the same armor rating as other Guards ingame, right? Aside from that, if they don't then it should be noted that Catachans are a particular kind of crazy. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 19:58, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I've taken out the reference to flak gear and added some particulars about the Belles' behavior off duty. So I hope you'll add this reg to the War for Landes Prime , the Imperium could use more Guard and Less SM (says the guy who added 90% of the SM) Prehaps the Nemiraian Guard and them could fight in the Urban theaters togteher?T42 (talk) 02:39, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Well table top is my default assumption, however the Black Crusade pen and paper gives essentially two desperate categories you flack armor can come in. Let me paraphrase em. " the old rusty armer your gran daddy got beat to death in" or "relatively new" and then you also got "mixed price" where you get the flak helm, the carapace gloves you stole, and that metal plate on your chest from god knows where or the "full suite" which gives better mobility and all round protection as it was made as a full set given to you at once (but you can't mix and match parts) Plaguenumber3 (talk) 05:13, October 25, 2013 (UTC) This article's name annoys me. 'Hell's Belles'? really? omfg why do they have to wear the fact they're all female on their sleeves. BlueEyeLeft My Talk! 03:56, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Because they are extremely proud of being both female and kicking the ass of the Emperor's enemies. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 18:01, April 19, 2016 (UTC)